


The day Peter's name finished with Stark

by Skyrocket25



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter, Adopted Peter Parker, Adorable Tony Stark, Father-Son Relationship, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Kid Peter Parker, Nice Peter, Other, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrocket25/pseuds/Skyrocket25
Summary: The day Peter is found by his new family, Steve and Tony are looking to adopte of course with their luck nothing is very easy. Because Tony is going to make the one little boy they like cry within minutes of meeting him. He wouldn't be Tony Stark if he didn't mess it up some way.AKA: Tony and Steve adopte kid Peter - don't worry all happy endings.





	The day Peter's name finished with Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually wrote this a long time ago and hated it... was never going to upload it. But after forgetting about it and coming back to it. I'm just like what the hell, might has well uploaded it. I might do a part 2 to this maybe one day of Peter in his new home or something will see if people want a second part first. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave comments and hit that kudos.

Peter had lost all hope of being saved long before he was brought to the orphanage.

Cold and big has it was he still hadn't gotten use to the chill that run's, through its corridors. At the last 6 months he had been here.

He knows that no one, was going to adopted him. why would they? Who would want a cursed child anyway? Everyone that loved him had died. His parents his uncle and auntie. There wasn't any other way to explain it he must be cursed like the other kids and social workers told him he was.

A little cursed boy, who no one wanted. It was best if he just stayed out the way. Not that it was all that hard, all the children were scared of him and It was the same for people who worked at the Orphanage.

They hardly even remember he lived here half the time. Unless he came out from his room for food. That's why it didn't surprise him when all the children were called to see the new potential parents to adopt and his name wasn't mentioned.

He just sighed heavily when he heard the other children start to laugh and play obviously enjoying. The attention from the new couple who had come to take them home to a loving family.

Not wanting to be in his room when the social workers started to show the new people around. He decided to try sneak out and up to his favourite hiding place. The attic, it was dark and chilly up there with only a small light to see. But it was full of old books that peter loved to read and escape from his reality for just a little while.

Opening the door slowly he pops his head out. Carefully looking to see if the coast is clear. When he couldn't see anyone around he made a run for it quickly darting through all the corridors has fast has he could with his little legs.

When suddenly he hits someone hard turning his last corner to the door to the attic. Stubbing back, he hears a gasp of shock come from someone else's lips other than his own. Rubbing at his forehead he looks up at to the person he had just run into.

Apologizing," oh, I'm sor.." cutting off quickly when he meets the eyes of tony stark himself.

His whole body freezes instantly.

He has just stares at the smirking billionaire in front of him. "In a hurry, are we?" Tony askes amused.

Peter feels his cheeks burning. Knowing he must be a dark shade of red now.

This just seems to make the billionaire smirk even more has he lets out a small chuckle.

Peter can't believe his stupid luck! Smacking into on other than tony stark himself! The person he has admired for has long has he can remember. What on earth is he doing here of all places? He tries desperately think of what to say has a billion things run through his head all at once.

Pulling at his sleeve nervously he looks down to his feet and back up to the now sweetly smiley man in front of him. He’s about to open his mouth.

When hears another voice calling behind the man

"Tony, where did you get to." A deeper stronger voice calls. Mr Starks head immediately turns in response.

No longer starring at him. Peter let's a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Also following the sound of the voice.

Peter can't believe what he is seeing has captain America. Strolls towards them with a confused smile on his face.

Has he eyes laid on Tony and Peter "Just making a new friend" Mr starks graze turning back to the small Chesnutt haired boy in front of him.

Still with a warm amused smile on his lips.

"Right kiddo?" He asks has the captain comes to stand beside his husband. Peter takes a deep breath in.

Taking a few steps back has his nerves really start it him. Steve gives tony a worried look thinking he might have scared the young boy.

"I'm guessing you already know who we are?" Tony asks again with Just a hint of smugness there.

Peters pulls at his sleeve hard just nodding back. The two men find peters shyness adorable, giving them a change from the kids they had just meet who were less well-mannered and or rude and demanding more than anything.

"Would you to tell us your name, young man?" The captain voice gently. Has he crutches down to seem less intimidating to the warm brown eyed boy.

Peter knows if he pulls any harder on his sleeve he will probably rip his jumper. But he can't help it has he slowly answers with a small stutter.

"P..peter"swallowing hard.

Steve smiles with a nod. "Nice to meet you peter." He just nods again

. Completely bewildered by what is happening.

"W..why are you two here?" Peter hating himself for the nervous stutter.

The two men look at each other speaking unsaid words. Before tony then slowly answers.

"We are looking to adopt...but try not getting your hopes up kid. There's a lot child here and we can't take you all..." tony eyes avoiding Peters.

Nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Not knowing If that was too harsh or not.

Ever other child would burst out in tears when he said that. Which hurt tony and Steve but it was the truth and it would easier on the kids then getting lying to them.

"Oh ...well it would be better if you didn't adopt me anyway." He whispers quietly. More to himself then the two heroes.

He has looked up to them for so long... he couldn't live with himself if they died because of him, like the rest of his family...

"What's that supposed to mean!" Tony voice hard clearly annoyed. Peters eyes widened by the sudden shift in the billionaire’s attitude.

Steve quickly gives tony arm a little smack. "Tony" he warns looking to him. With eyes that say "don't!" But he seems to ignore his husband and continues to question Peter.

"Are we not good enough for you? Or is that you don't like idea of having two dads! Gonna kid, spit it out what's the problem!" Raising his voice so loud the other children most of heard him.

Immediate tears start to build in peters eyes has the two men. Completely miss understand him. He didn't want to upset them. He just wanted to keep them safe. He doesn't want he's two heroes to die because of him.

"Tony! Look what you did! making him cry like that! He just a little boy you can't go snapping on him like that because you're upset by what the other kids said!" Steve hisses at his husband. Watching peter trying not to sob into his hands.

"Th-that's n-not..." trying to talk through his now sobbing voice.

Peter can't help but completely break down.

They’re going to hate him now! Stupid, stupid idiot! Why did he always have to mess everything up! Iron man and captain America! Are going to hate him because of his stupid mouth! He grabs at his hair in frustration.

Screaming little into his hands. No! No! I just wanted to be felt alone I didn't want anyone to hurt because of me again.

The two men watch in horror has the boy young pulls out his own hair.

"Hey...hey now." Tony voice now riddled with guilt has watches the small child break down because of him.

"It's okay ... please don't cry." desperation in his voice. Has he tries to think of what to say to this now crying child.

Looking to Steve for help who looks just has lost has him. Peter keeps pulling at his hair.

Clearly hurting himself.

"Don't!" Grabbing at peters hands. Stopping him from ripping out more his hair.

"Don't pull your hair...it's okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that...don't hurt yourself " He just to insure the boy everything is okay.

But peter seems to be wrapped up tightly in his own world of pain. Not taking anything in.

Tony crutches down beside peter to see the boy has his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Big wet tears leaking out of them. His cheeks now puffy with a hint of pinkness to them.Has he lets out a little hiccups every time he breaths in.

"Peter..." his voice now gently has he pulls at the small clenched fingers out of peters soft curly hair. He tries again

"Peter...I'm sorry, it's okay open your eyes please."

"I-I hic...d-idn't mean to ...hic ... to upset you" his voice dry from crying small hiccups interrupting him. Has he tries desperately to explain.

"I-I'm s...sorry hic..." He cries, struggling against Tony's hands when trying to reach for his hair again.

Tony goes to pull the young boy into his arms when he hears the clicking of heels becoming from behind him.

Relief goes through great! The social workers will know how to Comfort peter.

He turns his head to see a middle-aged blonde woman with a sour expression on her face and wearing a two-piece woman's suit walking and dark black heals hitting the floor so hard it wouldn't surprise him if they snapped any moment. Has she storms towards them.

"Peter! What have I told you about upsetting our guests! You should have stayed in your room! I didn't call your name to meet them! We have much more finer children to match this couple!" She beings to yell at peter to the surprise of Steve and tony who look horrified at each other.

They can't believe what they are hearing are seeing! Peter is clearly in the midst of having a panic attack and she is yelling at him. Telling him there are better children then him! What the hell, is that about.

"Peter! Are you list..." she is interrupted by tony who looks more furious then Steve had seen in a long time.

"Shut your dame mouth!" Tony snarls at her with a deadly gaze.

"Why on earth are you shouting him! Like him sort of dog! He is a little boy in your care! And is clearly very upset! And the first thing you do is scream at him! What the hell do you mean! You have finer children than him!” Tony didn’t have to finish has his husband chimed in for him.

“Children are not pieces of meat to pick for the best one..." Steve is also about to lose it at the Woman. Who looks taken aback by the two heroes reaction to her. Tony who is happy and proud to let his husband handle this.

Turns his attention back to Peter. Who is no better than before still trying to fight again Tony’s grip around his wrists to pull at his hair.

"Peter..." his voice filled with sympathy for him.

He pulls him closer and closer until peter pressed against his chest.

Guiding peters hand to grab onto his blazer instead of his hair. Gently tucking peters head under his chin has he lefts the boy up into his arms.

Gently rubbing his back to soothing him. He can still hear his beloved husband demanding the reasons for why peter is being treated with such disregard. He beings to slowly walk away from the screaming of the two adults.

All the while humming to peter has he continues to gently rub his back. Just wanting to now get peter away from the screaming. It takes a while but eventually peter starts to calm down. His head resting inches away for the Arc reactor. Warm brown eyes slowly opening then closing has they look at the dim blue light.

Tony takes a deep breath in thankful that peter has finally started to relax...or just cried himself to exhaustion.

Whichever works for him right now.

He takes in peters small appearance. Smooth peach skin, curly chestnut hair and those big brown eyes that could melt anyone's heart.

The boy is adorable on the outside there is no doubt about that.

But...on the inside is pain and loneliness.

He can see he is hurting and has been for a long while.

Peter needs the security of loved ones around him and above all Protection. He's a small shy and sweet little bundle.

Nothing like anything tony and Steve have seen in the other children. Who were selfish and rude. Tony knows he shouldn't have snapped at peter the way he did. Shouldn't have taken out his anger. From what the other child and said.

He knew he felt differently about Peter when a raw sense of protection came over him.

Has that social worker started to scream at him? scaring him even more. For those few minutes nothing less mattered but peter.

Gently he runs his hand through Peter’s hair. Little strands of hair still falling out from when Peter had been pulling out at it Tony can see that Peter’s scalp is red raw and has old scabs from times he has clearly done this before and not no one has been there to stop him or worse hasn’t even tired to stop the little boy for causing harm to himself.

A lot of things where made to clear to Tony after Peter’s outburst of tears, when he had snapped at him. The first one was Tony was an unbelievable ass for making a little boy cry.

The second was he had clearly jump to conclusions about what Peter had said. That was made very apparent after Peter had tired so desperately to explain himself and apologies to him and Steve through his sods and big wet tears.

Tony had just been so on edge after the other kids, he was so taken back by how lovely Peter seemed to be, that the first sign of something he thought was nastiness set him off. Now he had gone and made a mess out of everything. The first child he actually can’t take his eyes off and he makes him cry within minutes.

He is such a selfish dick head who doesn’t deserve a boy like Peter… and Peter doesn’t deserve to have to put up with a dad like him.

But has Tony looks down at the small bundle in his arms still gently running his fingers through his hair, smiley softy has Peter eyes close to the feeling of it.

He knows this for sure Peter has that same look of hurt and loneliness that he had himself has a child.

It hurts him to think what could be causing the boy so much pain Tony knows he should do the decent thing, by helping Peter find better parents to take him. Should hand him over to others who could do better by him.

But he also knows this… He’s not leaving this place, until this little boy that is so tightly wrapped up in his arms, last name is changed to Stark.

His lips pull into amused smile “Peter Stark” He hums, grinning widely now.

Oh… yes, he definitely likes the sound of that.

“What you think of that little _bambino_ , has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” He asked looking down to Peter,his grin going into a soft smile has he looks down to the now sleeping boy in his arms. Stroking a finger over Peter cheek gently wiping away old tears he leans down kissing the boy’s forehead.

“I’ll just take that has a _yes_ …” His voice barely a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I actually wrote this a long time ago and hated it... was never going to upload it. But after forgetting about it and coming back to it. I'm just like what the hell, might has well uploaded it. I might do a part 2 to this maybe one day of Peter in his new home or something will see if people want a second part first. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave comments and hit that kudos.


End file.
